firefandomcom-20200223-history
North Bay Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
Department Profile The North Bay Fire and Emergency Services (Commonly known as the NBFES) was established in 1893 and is the most northern Haz-Mat tech department in north-eastern Ontario. The NBFES is currently made up of 4 stations with the following apparatus: * 3 Pumpers * 3 Quints ** 1 - 105' rear mount ** 1 - 75' rear mount ** 1 - 55' rear mount * 1 Brush * 1 Command * 1 Ice water rescue * 1 Haz-Mat * 1 Tanker * 2 ARFF (Airport rescue fire fighting) units Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 119 Princess Street West :Pump 1 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/665/?F) (SO#211063) :Ladder 1 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/260/30A/105' rear-mount) (SN#207010) :Mini-pump 1 - 2007 Dodge RAM 3500 (?/250) :Tanker 1 (37) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Superior (420/1500) (SN#SE 2007) :Unit 51 - (Ice water/snowmobile transport) :Car 3 '- (unknown year) Chevrolet express van 'Fire Station 2 - 900 McKeown Avenue :Pump 2 (62) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/665/?F) (SN#08067-2) :Red 10 - 2013 Rosenbauer Panther 1500 crash tender (1750/1250/170F) (SN#103644) 'Fire Station 3' - 128 Marshall Avenue :Pump 4 (61) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/665/?F) (SN#08067-1) (Ex-Pump 1) :Quint 3 - 2016 E-One Cyclone II eMAX (?/?/75' HP rear-mount) (SO#140248) :Hazmat trailer Fire Station 4 - Manston Crescent, 22 Wing Quint 4 - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1050/500/55' rear-mount) (SN#894110) Assignment Unknown :Red 11 - 1993 Oshkosh TA1500C crash tender (1250/1320/2x85F) (SN#...47867) (Ex-Department of National Defence) Retired Apparatus :1995 Freightliner FLD 112 / Dependable pumper/tanker (1050/2200/50F) (#P270-1050-95) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500/2x7F) (SN#NQT01V01A01P0531) (Ex-Department of National Defence) (Sold to Marten River Fire Department) :1992 Mack MR688P / Dependable heavy rescue :1990 GMC K3500 / FD-built (250/250) :1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#1365) :1988 Pierce Lance platform (?/?/105' rear-mount) (SN#E4235) (Ex-Milford Fire Department (Connecticut), Sold to Kirkland Lake Fire Department) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1243) :1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T80-125) (Sold to Timmins Fire Department) :1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (840/500/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-812) :1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (840/500/35F) (SN#76049) (ex-Department of National Defence. Sold to Tehkummah Township Fire Department) :1976 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1250/500) (SN#75033) :1976 Ford C-700 / Morrison heavy rescue (Sold to Bonfield Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1973 Ford C-900 / King platform (1250/200/85' Snorkel) (SN#72033) :1972 International LoadStar 1700 / 1981 Pierreville tanker (300/1500) (SN#PFT-1209) :1966 Ford C-850 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#66068) (Sold to Hudson Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1966 Ford / King pumper (840/?) (SN#66075) :1958 International V196 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#5728) :1941 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper (425/250) (Sold to Cache Bay Fire Department) External Links North Bay Fire Department Station Map Category:Nipissing District Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus